One Week
by YamiRisa
Summary: Sometimes you just have to take the chance or else you could lose something great before you even had it. Nick/Greg - Slash.
1. Chapter 1 The Dare

**Title: **One Week  
**Author: **AgentPufferfish  
**Fandom:** CSI  
**Pairing:** Nick/Greg  
**Rating: **T-rated  
**Beta:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan  
**Summary:** Sometimes you just have to take the chance or else you could lose something great before you even had it. Nick/Greg - Slash.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI..

* * *

Chapter 1: The Dare

Nick wants Greg. He's been wanting him ever since he first laid eyes on the younger man, standing there in the DNA lab with Gil Grissom. It's something that has taken over Nick's body, heart, mind and soul and there was no end in sight. That was five years ago and even now Nick still wants the younger man with the bad taste in shirts, crazy hair, loveable eyes and the most adorable smile that lights up the room every time.

The fact that Nick wanted Gregory Hojem Sanders was something the Texan had kept as his most darkest and deepest secret. He grew up with a homophobic family and friends. He had known since high school that he was in fact gay.

Since he figured it out, he had tried to keep it hidden. He dated girls even though he didn't want too. He got the reputation of being the ladies man. Everyone knew he was sleeping with a lot of different women, or that was what people thought he did. In fact he didn't sleep around at all, and he didn't date much.

All that bragging about the hot, blonde girls with those amazing blue eyes, perfect body and big breasts, or the cute, small redheads with perfect green eyes and slender bodies were something Nick said just to let his friends know he wasn't homosexual. He liked to let everyone know about all the girls he dated and slept with. Actually those girls didn't exist. Just the thought of sleeping with a girl made him sick.

He thought he kept his secret well hidden. Never in his life had he went to a gay bar. He hadn't looked at guys around his friends, family and co-workers. Nick had only dated a few guys he thought was really attractive. He always made sure nobody he knew, knew about the guys he choose. Always.

And then Greg Sanders came around.

Nick tried everything not to look at the guy when he walked by the DNA lab or when Greg was in the break room, or everywhere else. Yes, he hangs out a lot in the DNA lab with Greg and everybody knew that. Nick loves to spend time in Greg's lab, sitting there and talking while his friend worked. He did it even if he didn't have any DNA stuff for Greg to handle. He spent a lot of his breaks in the DNA lab with Greg. It was normal for friends to spend time with each other and therefore Nick saw nothing wrong with being in the DNA lab even if he didn't have to.

He tried with every fiber in his body never to get caught staring at Greg's amazingly, perfectly firm and squeezable ass, or get caught just staring at Greg's delicate, rosy lips when the younger man talked or explained things. Or when he just looked at Greg with eyes that showed more than friendship. It was hard, but Nick managed it just fine. He had done it for years now and nobody had ever come up to him to ask about it.

Although sometimes he couldn't keep his hands from himself. Sometimes he let his hands gently touch Greg's shoulders or arms, sometimes he even patted Greg on his chest or back. And sometimes he hovered over the younger man's shoulders, enjoying the closeness while he looked at Greg working.

So when Catherine suddenly came into the DNA lab where Nick was sitting and talking to Greg while the dark haired (that was the color of Greg's hair this month) man worked on something. Nick wasn't sure what it was since it had nothing to do with his case. The Texan had been on break when the strawberry-blonde woman came in and suddenly grabbed his arm, yanked him from the chair with an impossible strength Nick thought the women didn't posses. She said she needed to 'borrow' Nick and Greg just gave her a wink, wiggled his eyebrows and told her to take it easy on the Texan. And then Catherine dragged him through the lab's many hallways and into the break room where he was pushed him into a chair.

Warrick and Sara sat on the other side of the table, looking at Nick with similar, teasing smirks on their faces. He heard the door close and lock behind him. Catherine then walked by him, rounded the table and sat down between Nick's two other co-workers.

An eyebrow rose on Nick's forehead. "Care to explain what is goin' on, guys?" He asked with nothing but confusion, curiosity and worry in his eyes.

"I dare you to kiss Greg before this week is over," was all Catherine said with a firm look in her blue eyes. Warrick and Sara chuckled. Nick was known for never being able to turn down a dare.

Nick's dark brown eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "What! No, Catherine! I can't-"

"Oh yes you can, Nicholas Stokes!" The strawberry-blonde woman interrupted him. Her hands were placed flat on the table, she stood up and looked down at Nick. "We are tired of you and Greg dancing around each other. We have all seen the way you look at him. You want him and he wants you."

Warrick and Sara nodded, agreeing to what the older woman said. It was like they were her mindless slaves or something like that.

Nick gulped. He felt sweat on his forehead. "H-How did you know?" His voice was soft and worried. In all those years he had thought he kept his feelings for Greg well-hidden. He wanted to tell his co-workers (who were also his only true friends) about his sexuality, but he had feared for their reaction.

"We are not CSI's for nothing, Nick." Warrick spoke for the first time since he and Nick closed their case earlier today. The words made Nick think about how many people actually knew about his feelings for the crazy lab rat.

"Greg isn't gay." Nick said, trying to get out of this stupid dare.

"How can you be so sure, Nick?" Sara asked with a curious look in her eyes. She knew Greg was gay, or at least bisexual. It was written all over the lab rat.

"He flirts with all the pretty girls he meets," Nick tried.

"Nick, Greg flirts with everyone he meets." The Texan already knew that, but still he had to try. It was something Greg didn't try to keep hidden. Everybody knew Greg flirted with everything on two legs, breathing and human. Well, everyone besides a few people here and there.

"Well, beside me, Grissom, Brass and some other older men," Warrick said, confirming Nick's thoughts.

Nick sighed, closed his eyes and rested his forehead against his hands. He could feel his shirt starting to cling uncomfortably to his upper-body. His whole Texan body felt heated, if he wasn't sure it was impossible, he would be thinking smoke would be steaming out of his ears right now. It had been such a long time since he last felt this nervous and embarrassed.

He didn't know what to do. Never in his entire life had he ever turned down a dare. Not even when he was twelve and his older brother dared him to steal their neighbors underwear, or when his sisters dared him to kiss a girl in front of his whole class back when he was thirteen. It had embarrassed him to no end, but he still did it.

If he turned down the dare Catherine, Warrick and Sara just gave him, then he would feel.. He wasn't sure what to call it. Incomplete? His reputation of never turning down a dare would be ruined. At the same time he didn't care about his reputation. If Greg knew about Nick's feelings and didn't return them, then Nick would never be able to face the Norwegian man again. He was happy with their friendship, Greg understood him like nobody else did. Yes, his best friend was Warrick, but Nick could talk to Greg about things he couldn't talk about with Warrick or anybody else.

The words 'dancing around each other' and 'he wants you' kept going through Nick's mind now. What if Catherine was right? Nick had been trying so hard to at keeping his own feelings hidden away; had he not noticed Greg returning them? What if this was his only chance ever to tell the younger man about his feelings?

Nick bit down on his lower lip. It felt so ridiculous. He felt like a kid again. The whole thing was stupid, but if Greg felt the same about him they could be in a relationship just like the Texan had been dreaming about for the last few years. But what if Catherine and the others just imagined Greg's feelings? What if they weren't there at all.

He looked into each of his friends eyes. They seemed to sure of it. "C'mon man," Warrick suddenly said, interrupted Nick's thoughts. "You never turn down dares."

The dark eyed man turned his head to the side. Maybe he just had to take the chance. If anything bad would happen he could always move back to Texas and get a new job. Then he would never see Greg again... Never seeing Greg again. The words echoed in his thoughts. Never seeing Greg again would be like living without air no... Nick needed Greg.

He turned to look back at his friends and gave them a nod. "Alright.. A week."

"Great!" Catherine grinned. "It's Sunday today so we'll give you until next Sunday, Nicky." She stood up and walked out of the room. Warrick chuckled and followed her.

Sara didn't move at all. Her eyes were firm on Nick, but she had a small smile on her face. "Don't worry about it, Nick. Everything will turn out fine in the end." She stood up, placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it a bit, then she also left the break room.

_'Dammit.' _Nick thought, shaking his head. How would he ever get close enough to Greg to kiss him? He looked down at his hands which rested on his lab. _'I can always invite him over like I always do. We could eat like normal friends, watch a movie like we always do.. I could do what I always do around him. Just be myself, but this time I.. I have to kiss him.'_

Nick gulped again. He really wanted to bang his head into a wall.

"What have I done?" He whined. Why did he agree to it? The whole thing was so stupid. He was a grown-up. He should have refused that stupid dare without a problem. Now he would lose his friendship with Greg. "And how the hell am I goin' to kiss him," the Texan muttered to himself. He wasn't sure about the kiss at all. He could walk right up to Greg, kiss him and say he was sorry and that it was a dare. He groaned.

"Hey, Nicky! We got a case. C'mon slowpoke," Warrick said. Nick hadn't even heard the door open.

The Texan sighed again. "Yeah yeah, I'm comin'." He replied, pushed the chair back and stood up, followed Warrick out of the break room and outside to the cars. Boy was this was going to be one _long_ week.

Tbc...

* * *

Review..


	2. Chapter 2  Monday

**Title: **One Week  
**Author:** AgentPufferfish  
**Fandom:** CSI  
**Pairing:** Nick/Greg  
**Rating:** T-rated  
**Beta:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan  
**Summary:** Sometimes you just have to take the chance or else you could lose something great before you even had it. Nick/Greg - Slash.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI..

Just to let you guys know, one chapter is one day. That means a chapter has a morning, day, afternoon and night.

* * *

Chapter 2: Monday

Snapping his eyes open from the sudden shock of his alarm clock ringing loudly, Nick sat up in his bed and quickly turned it off, annoyed by being awaken. He had been having such a nice dream about him and _his_ DNA tech, Greg doing something naughty in the lab.

A yawn escaped his lips, he rubbed his eyes like a little tired child before standing up and scratched his left him while he walked into the bathroom. He quickly stripped himself from his boxers, left them on the floor and went into the shower. Quickly turning the hot water on, not wanting to freeze, Nick enjoyed the quick morning shower, trying to wash away the sleep.

He yawned once again as he turned off the warm, spraying water after he'd washed his body, thinking a bit of Greg since that it was the only thing his mind could manage to think about this early, and Nick was quiet sure he was only able to think of the cute DNA tech because of the dream he just had been awaken from ten minutes earlier.

Stepping out of the shower, he grabbed a fresh towel and wrapped it around his hips. Nick turned to the mirror, placed a hand on it and let it run across the glass, taking away some of the steam that had covered the glass. He looked at himself for a second, trying to clear his sleepy mind. He shaved and dried himself before walking out of the bathroom and into his bedroom to find some clothes for todays work.

A few minutes later Nick went down stairs, mind still a bit sleepy as he made some coffee, a piece of toast with some butter before he went into the living room, sat down on the soft, cream-colored couch and turned on the TV, watching the morning news.

While eating his breakfast, drinking his tasteful coffee and watching the television, the youngest Stokes looked at the clock hanging on his wall just to keep in touch with time so he wouldn't get late into work. When the time finally come, Nick stood up and went to the kitchen to wash his plate and cup.

After that he went to his bathroom again, brushed his teeth before he moved toward his front door, grabbed his jacket and keys, put on some shoes and then he went to work, just like every other morning. It was always the same ritual. He was sure that if he had Greg with him, every morning would be a new adventure.

He drove to the lab where he met with Warrick who told him about their case. A young women found in a shopping cart, wrapped in a blanket with a mutilated face. Soon after they found out she was a model on magazine covers and billboards all over town, yet none of the CSI's new her, which probably wasn't the biggest surprise ever known to man. Together with Grissom, Brass and Catherine, he and Warrick left the lab and went with them to their victim's, also known as Ashleigh James, apartment so look for answers.

"Hey." Bras said as he walked over to the Texan and Warrick who was at the current moment looking at Ashleigh's car.

"Hey," Nick answered and caught the keys Brass threw to him.

"Find anything?" The older man asked, looking at both CSI's in hope of an answer for at least something.

Nick shook his head. "No, nothin'," he replied as he fumbled with the keys before opening the car with them.

"Anything up front?"

Warrick shook his head, green eyes looking at the older man. "Just a couple of homeless guys," the African-American man answered as Nick began looking into the car, finding nothing but candy wrappers, old soda cans and a lot of other old stuff and unhealthy food wrappers.

The Texan man straightened back up, holding a piece of old chocolate wrapper and looked at Brass. "Are.. Are you sure this is the vic's?" He asked, having a hard time believing a model could have such a dirty car filled with really unhealthy stuff no less.

Brass smirked. "You are what you eat," he answered, turned around and walked away from the younger men.

Nick looked at the wrapper in his hands, listening to his best friend taking pictures of their vic's car. Silence filled between to friends as they took pictures and looked around the car.

"So," Warrick suddenly said, making Nick look up after looking at the floor for some kind of evidence. His eyes met with his friends and stared with question into them, telling Warrick to continue with whatever he wanted to say. "How's it going with Greg?"

Nick sighed. "Nothin' has happened yet," he replied, looking at at the floor. "I actually think it's a stupid dare and I should never had agreed to it." He admitted, not meeting with the dark man's gaze, but he felt the green eyes resting on him.

Warrick grinned. "Ooh, where's the Nick I know? The Nick who doesn't give up on any dares?" He teased.

Nick looked up. "I just think my non-existent love life shouldn't be used in a dare. I should never had agreed on it, 'Rick. I should just wait until the right time for me to tell G about my feelings for him." Dark eyes looked back on the floor. He grabbed another candy wrapper and moved it, trying to find the floor beneath the pile he was working on while Warrick took some pictures.

"If you don't want to, Nick, just say it. We won't be angry and we won't tease you," Warrick said, feeling as if he hurt his best friend. "We just wonna help you, man."

Nick shook his head and sighed. "It's alright." He sent his friend a friendly smile. "Even though it's stupid and it should never had been brought up as a dare, I think it's helping me a bit too. I should have told Greg about my feelings years ago and this dare is helping me pushing myself to do so."

The other man grinned, but said nothing.

"How come you are so... open about it?" Nick asked, a bit curious as to why his best friend had nothing against him being gay. Most of the men he knew were homophobes and he knew most men around the world hated gay men.

Once again Warrick turned to look at him. "About what? You being gay?" Nick nodded. "Oh c'mon, Nicky! We are living in the twenty-first century, man. I have nothing against you being gay or other men being gay as long as they keep their hands and dicks away from me." A grin on his face. "I just don't understand why you choose Sanders of all people. I mean, Greg Sanders isn't very attractive and he's crazy."

Nick stared at him with eyes asking him if he was crazy. "Greg is adorable, 'Rick. Haven't you seen his cute lop-sided grin? They way his face brightens up when he smiles? How his eyes shine when us CSI's praise him? The way he moves his arms when he walk? His beautiful, slender form? That firm and totally perfect piece of-"

"Alright! Alright! I get it Nick. You like him. Don't need to know more about Sanders or his butt, thank you." Warrick said, not feeling a need to know what Nick saw in Greg and how he thought about the crazy DNA tech.

Nick smiled. He was happy with the fact that his best friend had nothing against him being gay. Right now it seemed stupid that he hadn't told Warrick about his sexuality before.

Later the same day, still on the same case, Nick found himself staring into the break room from one of the hallways in the lab, and from where Nick stood he had a great view of Greg. The DNA tech was at the current moment making something. Nick wasn't sure what it was Greg was exactly making, but whatever it was it made the younger man lick his lips, which also made Nick want to walk into the bream room and take Greg right there like there was no tomorrow. The younger man didn't even know what he did to the Texan.

He watched with lustful, mocca brown eyes as Greg grabbed a keddle with those long, beautiful, slender fingers, and held the boiling water into a cup. Once again the younger man licked his lips, sending shivers up the Texan's spine. Nick could see him close his eyes, taking a deep breath to take in the smell of whatever it was he was making. The man of Nick Stokes dreams could even making cooking look incredible sexy.

If only he could just walk right into the break room, wrap his arms tightly around the younger man, and tell him how he truly felt. He could do it, of course, but then he could risk losing his friendship with Greg. He would probably lose his friendship with the man before the week had gone by. Kissing him? Nick still couldn't believe he had went along with the dare. He wasn't quiet sure why he hadn't went to Catherine and told her he didn't want to do the dare, but as he said to Warrick earlier, the dare helped pushing him.

One thing he did knew, was that something inside him told him to continue and try. He wanted to tell his feelings for Greg, but he feared rejection a lot. Now he had a chance and he should take it. If everything went wrong, he could just tell Greg the kiss was a dare and add that he never turns down a dare. After that he was sure they would be able to joke about it.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he saw Greg walk out of the break room, a cup with steam coming up from it was in one of his hands while the other was occupied with a fork. Hanging out from his mouth was something there looked like noodles.

Quickly Nick walked out from his hiding place and fast towards the DNA tech, the case file in his hand. "Hey, man. What you eatin'?" He asked just to try to make some kind of conversation. He knew he couldn't kiss Greg right here in the middle of one of the many hallways in the lab, but maybe he could ask Greg out.. or something.

"Little college cuisine," the young DNA tech replied, mouth full of noodles. The look he gave Nick was adorable.

"That stuff will kill you, you know." Nick said, being the health freak he was.

Greg poked his noddles, wrapped them around the fork and said, "hasn't killed me yet." Nick watched his lips move, desperately wanting to kiss them, but too terrified to do anything.

Nick was about to ask Greg if he wanted to go with him to a bar or a diner when the case was done, but Warrick walked up to them and interrupted him before Nick even had a chance to open his mouth.

"Greggo! Find any time between meals to check out Grissom's scrapings?" The African-American man said. Nick noticed some kind of irritated look in his best friends eyes.

"You mean Ashleigh's fingernail scrapings?" Greg asked.

"Yeah," Warrick answered. Nick watched them both for a minute.

"Yeah," Greg replied, taking some more noodles into his mouth.

Nick turned to look at Greg. "And?"

"Got a match," Greg answered.

Warrick looked at Greg, his eyes clearly showed he thought the youngest of them was being really annoying by not just telling them who the match was instead of doing the _yeahs_ and _got a match_. "To Cassie, her sister," Warrick said, trying to get the answer from Greg.

"No. To the vic," Greg replied, looking at both of them; his eyes lasting longer on Nick, a small smile played on his lips but it disappeared again as quick as it had appeared on those delicate, pinkish lips Nick adored.

"Ashleigh?" Nick said surprised. He hadn't been expecting that.

Greg nodded, "yeah. The DNA under her fingernails was her own." He looked at Warrick. "Excuse me," he said and walked right by Warrick, eating his cup noddles as he walked towards his lab.

Nick couldn't stop himself from looking at that fine piece of ass that belonged to the adorable Gregory Hojem Sanders.

"I saw that," Warrick said after a few seconds of silence, his greenish-brown eyes locked on Nick.

"I have no idea what you are talkin' about," was Nick's answer before he looked one last time at Greg as the younger man disappeared down the hallway, before he himself turned around and walked toward the entrance of the building. "C'mon, Warrick, we have work to do." He said.

The only answer he got was a chuckle from the dark skinned man.

A few hours later the case was solved. Ashleigh had killed herself. Apparently she had a mental eating disorder which made her tear away her own face.

Nick walked into the locker room, but stopped up in the doorway. There stood the man of his dreams, Greg Sanders, in nothing but a pair of really tight, black jeans. Dark eyes drifted across the body of the man of his dreams.

Greg stood with his side towards the Texan. The upper-body completely naked, his long, delicate arms, his naked neck. Nick couldn't tear his eyes away from that beautiful body. As expected Greg wasn't that muscular, but he had a beautiful, slender form, which Nick adored. Greg was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes upon.

"If you continue to stand there looking at me with eyes like that Nick, I'll begin to think you have a little crush on me," Greg joked.

Nick hadn't noticed the DNA tech had turned around to look at him. Now that he got a clearer look on Greg's chest he wasn't sure he would be able to control himself. A blush was on his cheeks because of Greg's words. "Very funny." Nick grinned, the blush turning more red. It was true, he had a crush on Greg, but the younger man didn't need to know that right now.

Nick walked toward his locker, as he walked by Greg he almost slapped him friendly on his shoulders as a little punishment for that comment, but he quickly decided against it. If he touched Greg now he wasn't sure he would be able to stop. Instead he opened his locker, grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, grabbed a t-shirt from his locker and put it on.

He stole a quick look of Greg standing with his back against the Texan. He noticed a few moles, just like he had seen on Greg's front. He found it quiet cute.

"What are you doin' later?" Nick asked. His eyes widened. Had he just asked Greg about that? _'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' _Nick groaned inside himself. Right now he wanted nothing more than to smash his head against his locker.

Greg turned around, but Nick didn't see it as he looked into his locker. "I'm free. Why?" He asked curiously.

Nick looked over his shoulders. "Want to go to get something to eat?" He asked, eyes meeting Greg's. "Hang out?" Friends hung out and they were friends after all.

A smile spread out on Greg's lips. "Sure!" He sounded extremely happy, melting Nick's big, Texan heart.

"Alright. Just let me change. I'll meet you outside by my car."

"Oki doki," Greg replied and quickly moved out of the locker room.

Nick hadn't expected the younger man would react like that. It almost gave him a little hope of his feelings being returned. He shook his head. He didn't need to think about that right now. Right now he needed to think of what bar or diner he wanted to go to tonight with Greg.

_'Alright, Stokes. This doesn't change your friendship. Just act like you always do.'_ He thought while he grabbed his jacket and keys. He took a pair of shoes from his locker, putted them on, closed his locker and locked it. He turned around and walked out of the locker room, down the many hallways of the lab and outside towards his car.

He saw Greg standing against Nick's car, arms hanging down his sides, head tilted backwards as the younger man looked up into the blue, cloudless sky. _'It can't be that hard. I have done this for years now. Just act like yourself, Stokes.'_ He reminded himself in his thoughts.

But something inside him told him it was different. Nick sighed. It was probably only because of that stupid dare he got from his co-workers that hung around his mind.

He took a step toward his car and stopped. Greg looked so delicious. How he just wanted to let his hands run over the naked skin of the man of his heated dreams. Nick shook his head before heading over to his car and Greg. He shouldn't be thinking like that right now, but he couldn't help it. His mind was the only place in the world he didn't have to keep secrets. In his mind he could live just the way he wanted with the people he wanted.

Greg turned his head as he heard Nick coming. He sent the Texan a lop-sided grin, making Nick want to attack him, kiss him senseless and touch every inch of that slender form. "So where are we going to?" He asked, opened the door to the car and sat down on the seat.

Nick started the car. "Where do you want to go?" He asked.

Greg grinned. "I know just the place. It's called Fei He." Head leant back against the headrest on his seat, turned a little bit so he could watch Nick. "Chinese," he added a few seconds later. "Sounds good?"

Nick nodded. "Sounds fine." He answered, then as he stopped for red, he turned to look at the younger man. "But where is it?" In all his years of living in Las Vegas he had never heard of a place called Fei He, which was a little surprise because every time the CSI's went out eating they choose the closets diner or a Chinese place.

"It's a small place near where I live," Greg replied with a soft, goofy smile playing on his lips. Eyes locked on the Texan as he spoke. "It's cheap too and their food is amazing. It's gotta be my favorite place to eat." He added before he straightened in the seat, fingers playing around with the radio until he found something to listen to.

Nick frowned. "G, find something else."

"Don't like my music, Nicky?" Greg grinned and wiggled with his eyebrows.

"Not really." The Texan answered, rolling his eyes. "So where is it?" He asked once again while Greg turned off the radio, respecting Nick's wishes for once before the younger man leaned back in the seat once again.

"Just follow my directions," Greg answered.

* * *

"No! You're kidding me, right?" Greg asked, still a bit surprised over the fact that the man in front of him, Nick Stokes, had six older siblings. Five sisters and one older brother, and Nick was the youngest.

Nick nodded, laughing softly. "I'm not," he replied, watching the younger man's wide eyes with amusement. "What about you?" For being friends for years Nick hadn't really noticed he didn't know as much about Greg as he thought and wanted too.

"I'm an only child. My mother wanted four kids but ended up with only me." Greg said, fingers playing a bit with around with the fork in his hands. He stared for a minute at his food, chicken chow mein. "Which also resulted her over protectiveness of me. She didn't let me do a lot of things because she feared I would get hurt. If I got a nosebleed she would take me to the ER. One hell of a crazy woman, but I love her."

Nick smiled at the words. "She's Norwegian, right?" Greg nodded. "I have heard that Scandinavian women is some of the most beautiful women in the world."

"I heard that too, and it is true. Scandinavian women is really beautiful." Greg answered, a small smile playing his face. "I've been to Norway a couple of times, my mother insist that I have to know everything about my Norwegian side. And the women there is really, really beautiful." He agreed. "The stereotype of a Scandinavian women is blond hair, pale skin, tall and blue eyes."

"So they all look like that? Just like Asians with their dark hair and dark eyes?"

Greg shook his head. "Naah, not really. In Norway I met dark haired and redheads too."

"Can you speak Norwegian?" Nick was suddenly curious about that. He liked to listen to foreign languages.

The younger man gave him a slight shrug. "Yeah, not fluent though. My mother and Nana and Papa Olaf has tought me a lot."

"Say something?" Staring deeply into Greg's eyes as he watched the other man go deep into his thoughts as if he was trying to think of something so say. A grin spread out on his face and when Nick thought he was going to say something, Greg put some noodles into his mouth. Chewing with a small grin on his face and eyes staring into the Texan's, Nick wondered what he was thinking about.

Greg finally swallowed his food and laid his fork on top of his almost empty plate. "Mitt navn er Gregory Hojem Sanders, jeg er en ung, fabelaktig, smart og utrolig hyggelig fyr. Jeg har et åpent sinn, elsker å dykke og surfboarding." Nick had no idea what the younger man just said, so instead of asking he just raised an eyebrow and stared into Greg's chocolate eyes. Greg grinned. "It means my name is Gregory Hojem Sanders, I am a young, fabulous, smart and incredibly nice guy. I have an open mind, loves to dive and surfboarding."

"Nice and modest." Nick nodded slightly before reaching for his glass of wine. It felt like they were just starting to get to know each other, like people on their first date did. Nick blushed a bit, happy that he was tan so the blush wasn't that transparent. It didn't feel like they had been friends for years when they talked like this. Usually when they hung out they didn't talk much about themselves or their lives before Vegas. How they even ended on this topic was beyond Nick.

"You know, I didn't take you for a wine guy." Greg suddenly said, watching as Nick took a zip of his glass, eyes boring into the other's.

Nick sat his glass down. "I'm not, but they don't have beer here so I went for the next best. Sorry but I don't want to have any kind of drink I don't know what is. These Chinese people eat and drink a lot of crazy stuff."

"Agreed." Greg raised his glass of something Nick wasn't sure what was, only that it was a Chinese drink. He watched Greg's lips as the younger man drank some of it. Licking his lips a bit, wanting to taste those soft looking lips. He wanted to devour Greg, make him his and show him his love for the rest of his life. Nick shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking about this right now.

"So why did you want to work with DNA?" Nick asked when Greg sat his class down again.

The younger man pursed his lips, staring at something beside Nick's head before he looked back at the Texan. "Well, ever since I picked up my first amateur chemistry kit when I was a kid, I wanted to be a scientist. My mother used to tell me that science was supposed to be a hobby for the, and I quote her, pasty-faced and romantically challenged. She doesn't really like me being a scientist, but she has accepted it." Greg smiled softly. "You?"

"I come from a family full of lawyers and judges. After finishin' Texas A&M University I joined the police department before I took a job at the Texas crime lab."

Nodding, Greg then asked, "why did you leave Texas?"

Nick bit his lip. "Somethin' happened and I couldn't stay."

The look in the dark eyes clearly told Greg that Nick didn't want to talk about what happened back in Texas all those years ago. Accepting it, Greg tried to think of something else to talk about. "So after leaving Texas you went to Vegas?" Nick nodded. "Why Vegas?" He asked curiously.

"I found out that in Vegas I could be.. You could say I could be myself here. And I could that, I could also be a part of a high-achievin' team. I was shocked by the freewheeling culture of Las Vegas. I liked it here," he answered with a smile on his face, thinking back on when he first joined the crime lab back in 1997. Even though he didn't want to talk about why he left Texas, he felt nothing wrong with telling Greg about how he could be himself in the sin city. Truth to be told, he left Texas because of his family. He couldn't shine in the shadow of his parents and siblings. That and that the Stokes family is highly religious and when Nick figured out he was into guys he felt really bad living around them, having to play along with his homophobic family and their thoughts on how humanity should be. When he was old enough he decided to move, not being able to live like that anymore.

"So why did you choose Vegas? You love beaches and there is no beach here."

Greg nodded. "Yeah, but when I first came here I was really fascinated with the history of Vegas, plus here you can be yourself as you said. Plus it's a long way from my mom. I love the woman, but she is way to over protective. She wants to have a say in anything I do and want. She wants to control my life just to be sure I'm safe. I couldn't live like that so I moved to New York, something happened there and I needed to get a break from my old life. I took a vacation to Vegas, met Grissom who was actually pretty impressed with me and asked me if I wanted a job at the crime lab, I thought why not and went along with it." As he spoke he finished the last of his noodles.

"I didn't know it was Grissom who asked you to work here," Nick said surprised and Greg chuckled softly. "Who knows about it?"

"Grissom and me," Greg answered. "And a few of the higher up people." He grabbed his class and drank to last bit of his drink before leaning back in the chair, hands on his stomach. "Wow that was one hell of an awesome dinner! I gotta eat here a lot more."

"You would end up fat if you did."

"Naah, I don't get fat. I've always eaten a lot, healthy and un-healthy and I just can't seem to put weight on." Greg replied, patting his flat stomach.

Nick chuckled. "That's good for you. Some of us actually have to work to stay the way we are."

"I'm just lucky," Greg grinned and Nick nodded. The younger man looked around for a bit and then smiled. "Hey! Can I get some more of that tasty drink?" He asked their waiter for tonight as she walked by.

Nick shook his head. "You know we have work tomorrow."

"Yeah, but what the hell. I'm having fun, Nicky." Greg grinned as he accepted the drink and took a zip. "It's sooo good." He moaned, wiggling his eyebrows at Nick who once again shook his head at the crazy lab rat.

"You're insane."

"Yeah, but you still love me!" Greg joked before taking anything zip.

Blushing Nick asked "are you really going to get drunk?" Greg shook his head. "Just a bit, then?" Nick watched as Greg drank some more before nodding with his mouth full of liquid.

"Crazy, I say." He added and Greg just laughing, almost spitting out the drink.

Tbc...

* * *

Review!

**1) **Fei He is a chinese restaurant where I live.

**2) **Most of the things they say about themselves is something I read about them

Oh, and before I forget! I have a poll in my profile, please go and vote 'cause I'm really curious about it.


	3. Chapter 3 Tuesday

**Title:** One Week  
**Author:** AgentPufferfish  
**Fandom:** CSI  
**Pairing:** Nick/Greg  
**Rating:** T-rated  
**Beta:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan  
**Summary:** Sometimes you just have to take the chance or else you could lose something great before you even had it. Nick/Greg - Slash.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI..

* * *

Chapter 3: Tuesday

"You know, since you drove me here and my car is still at the parking lot back at the lab, you have to let me sleep over at your place and drive me to work tomorrow." Greg said, looking at Nick through half drunken eyes. The younger man had had quiet a bit to drink this afternoon while he was having a little drinken game of his own.

Nick stopped for red and turned to look at the younger man. _'Shit,'_ he thought. How was he ever going to survive sleeping in his own home when he knew Greg was sleeping on his couch? He bit his lip and turned back to look at the road. The light turned green and he started to drive again. "Alright, no problem." He answered. No problem? That most have been the worst lie to himself since he was born.

"You sure?" Greg asked, tilting his head back, chocolate eyes closed. He gave Nick a good look of his neck, making the Texan lick his lips before he quickly turned his attention back on the road.

Nick nodded and then added, "it's fine. As I said, no problem."

A tired smile spread out on Greg's lips. "Goodie," he said, turning his head a bit to look at the muscular Texan. "I had a fun evening, but next time I shouldn't drink this much when we have work tomorrow. It's going to be a hell." He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"I told you it wasn't smart to drink that much."

From the corner of his eyes Nick watched the younger man for a short second before looking back at the road again. Greg kinda reminded him of a little child when he rubbed his eyes and yawned. The Californian was too damn adorable for his own good and Nick just wanted to stop the car and push Greg into the back seat so he could have his way with the younger man. He yearned to feel the naked skin beneath his, the younger man's slender fingers caressing his Texan body. The soft, pleasureble moans escaping from that hot mouth.

Nick bit his lip once again. His pants suddenly felt a bit tight. "I had a good evening too, G." He replied, sending Greg his famous Texan smile, though it was a bit forced.

Soon they arrived at Nick's apartment.

The Texan turned to look at Greg. The younger man had fallen asleep not long after their small conversation in the car. With dark brown eyes he looked at the younger man. He was just so beautiful. Nick licked his lips. He could take adventage of the situation and kiss Greg, take a picture or something and turn up at work tomorrow and show Catherine the picture to prove he actually did it.

As he leaned in closer to Greg, he stopped himself. No, he couldn't do that.

Nick sighed, leaned back against the seat and took a deep breath. Just the thought of kissing Greg had made his pants a bit tight. He shook his head, opened his eyes and turned to look at the DNA tech. With a gentle movement he laid his hand on Greg's shoulder and shook the man softly.

"Hey G, we're here. Wake up."

Greg stirred a bit, yawned and once again rubbed his eyes like a little child. Chocolate, tired eyes opened and he looked at Nick right away. "Already?" He yawned again, opened the door and walked out of the car. Nick followed his movements, shut the door and helped Greg to his apartment.

He helped Greg to the couch, and immediately the half Norwegian man laid down, asleep before his head his the couch.

Nick looked at him for a moment._ 'Cute,'_ he thought before he went in the search of a blanket and a pillow for Greg to borrow. He found it and went back to the couch where he pulled off Greg's shoes, lifted the younger man's head softly, trying not to wake him up as he laid the pillow and then laid Greg's head on the pillow. For a moment he thought about stripping the younger man from his clothes, sleeping in tight jeans and a t-shirt wouldn't feel comfortable, but the mere thought of taking the clothes of that body, the body of his dreams, made Nick shiver.

Instead he grabbed the blanket he had placed on the table and laid it on top of Greg before he went to his bedroom and pulled of his own clothes until he was in nothing but a pair of boxers.

The Texan brushed his teeth, washed his face and went to bed. He laid there, staring into the ceiling, feeling uncomfortable with the idea of Greg sleeping in his house. He sighed and turned around, trying to find a more comfortable position to sleep in.

A picture of a naked Greg, moaning beneath him made him open his eyes. Taking a deep breath, trying to clear his mind of Greg before closing his eyes. Once again the picture came. Nick groaned, angry at himself for thinking that when Greg was so close to him.

In his sleepy mind he heard Greg moan his name, which only sent blood straight down to the Texan's groin. He moaned with a low voice, turning around as if trying to get Greg out of his mind, but failed. _'Shit.'_ He thought, turning around in his bed once again. It felt too hot underneath the sheets and every time he turned in his bed he felt his boxers tighten. He could feel his groin coming to life just a bit more everytime he closed his eyes. The image of a naked, moaning and sweaty Greg beneath him wouldn't disappear.

Another groan escaped his lips. He couldn't fight the image and with a sigh he let his hand wander down south. "Greg," he whispered with a husky voice, hand sliding down his boxers and right toward his almost hard groin. For once in his life he was happy his door was closed and locked.

He sighed at the familiar feeling of his right hand around his hard member. Slowly he began to imagine the scene with Greg beneath him, naked, panting, begging and moaning. Getting the whole fantasy of his love as he began pumping his now rock hard dick.

"Yes!" He groaned, remembering to keep his voice low. Though he was caught in his own heated fantasy, pumping his hard groin, he didn't forget the fact that Greg slept only a hallway down from him. "Greeeg," he moaned.

Nick was awakened hours later by the sound of his phone ringing on his nightstand. Dark eyes blinking for a minute. When had he fallen alseep? He frowned as he felt his hand were still down his pants. Quickly he removed it, pulled it out from beneath the sheets and looked at it for a moment; semen covered it. Sighing he grabbed the cellphone with his other hand.

"Stokes," he answered in a yawn. His eyes searched through the darkness for his alarm clock, found it and saw the red numbers. An hour and thirty minutes until he was supposed to wake up.

_"Sorry to wake you a bit earlier. Can you come in now?_" It was Catherine.

"Yeah, think so." Nick yawned again, sat up and looked around. He wasn't quiet awake yet. "What's the case?"

_"Tom Haviland, an actor, may have killed a girl. We need you, Nicky."_ The strawberry-blonde woman said.

Nick nodded and once again yawned. "I'll be there as soon as possible."

_"Alright, thanks."_

Nick hung up, laid his cellphone down and stood up, strechted and yawned once again. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to go out on a work day. He shook his head and sighed before he went to the bathroom, took a quick shower and went back to his bedroom to get dressed.

He went downstairs, made some coffee without even looking into his living room where he knew Greg was sleeping. After the coffee was done, he purred himself some into a cup and raised it to his lips.

Wondering when Greg was supposed to meet Nick went into the living room, sat down on the table right in front of the couch. A small smile spread out on his face as he took in the sight of the younger man sleeping. The blanket he had given Greg earlier was wrapped strangely around Greg's lower body. One of his arms hang down from the couch while the other was formed in a strange ancle beside his head. A little droll was on his chin, and he snored softly.

_'So adorable,'_ Nick thought with a loving smile.

He knew he should feel bad after what he had done a few hours ago in his bed with Greg in his mind, but he didn't. It almost happened every night, sometimes it happened through the day. He hadn't had sex in months now because of his feelings for Greg. Yeah, he had been crushing on the younger man for years, but with the idea of never having Greg like he wanted to have him, Nick had tried to forget his feelings by trying to find somebody else. He had had no such luck with him. He got sick everytime he tried to sleep with another man. It felt like cheating.

"Greg, wake up," he said with a soft voice, gently shaking Greg.

The younger man turned around. "One more.. minute..." If Nick hadn't been listening careful he wouldn't have known what Greg just muttered in his sleep.

"When are you supposed to meet at work?" Nick asked.

The younger man turned around to face Nick. He looked extremely exhausted. "Eight," Greg said in a yawn.

"Alright," Nick smiled. "Get back to sleep."

The Texan stood up fromt he table, went to his bedroom to get his alarmclock and sat it to ring at six thirty. He sat down the alarm on the table in front of Greg before he went to kitchen, washed his cup and went to get his jacket, keys and the other usual stuff. He found a piece of paper and wrote a note to let Greg know where he was and that he could use the shower, borrow a shirt if he wanted to, that there was fresh coffee and that he was sorry he couldn't drive the younger man to work since he was called in. Nick felt so quilty that he left Greg some money for a cab on top of the note.

He turned around and looked at Greg one last time before he headed to the casino; Catherine had texted him the address shortly after he entered the car.

"I heard you went out on a date with Greg yesterday," Catherine said as the first thing when the Texan stepped out of his car and met with the woman.

"It wasn't a date and how did you know that?" Nick asked, walking toward the entrance with the older CSI.

"Word spreads fast in a lab." The older women answered, smiling at the Texan who gave her the I-don't-believe-you look. She shook his head, still smiling. "Alright, Sara saw you two drive away together and she called me. And don't worry, we didn't follow you."

Nick sighed satisfied now that he got an answer from the strawberry-blonde.

"So how was the date? Did you kiss him like there was no tomorrow?" She asked as the ever curious CSI she was.

The Texan shook his head. He wished he had kissed Greg like there was no tomorrow, but he always wished for that. He really wanted to taste the sweet taste of Greg's delicate, rosy lips, and feel the touch of those soft lips against his own. "It wasn't a date. It was two good friends hanging out."

"Keep telling yourself that, hon," Catherine interrupted him with a playful smile on his face.

Nick tilted his head helplessly and stared at her. "And we didn't kiss. We hung out, eat dinner and had a few drinks. We had fun." He answered.

Sara joined them in at the entrance of the casino. "Who didn't kiss?" She asked.

"Nick and Greg. They were indeed on a date yesterday." Catherine quickly answered.

"It wasn't a date." Nick added when Sara looked at him with surprised eyes.

"So you didn't even kiss on the doorstep when you drove him home?" Catherine looked at him with curious, blue eyes. That woman never stopped with the questions.

Once again Nick shook his head. "No, we didn't 'cause I didn't drive Greg home, I-"

"You left Greg at the bar! Nick how could you do that! It's Greg! He may be a man, but he isn't really the most strongest, manly guy out there. He's fragile!" Sara shouted angrily.

"What were you thinking, Nicholas Stokes?" Catherine exclaimed. Both women stopped walking and looked at Nick with firm eyes, acting like the big sister, demanding an explanation.

"I didn't drive him home because he went with me home. He's sleepin' on my couch at the moment. You both know I would never leave Greg half drunk in the city. You never know what could happen to guys like him." Nick explained.

Catherine nodded. "Alright, I believe you. And you're right. Guys as cute and adorable as our Greggo doesn't stand a chance when they are half drunk in Vegas. Guys like Greg attracts creeps." She began walking again.

"Why thank you, Catherine," Nick said, feeling a bit gloomy now that he knew Catherine thought he was a creep.

Catherine quickly turned to look at Nick. "Not that you are a creep, Nicky. You are the handsome, ladies man. The typical romantic that everybody wants." She gave him a gentle smile, a smile a mother would give to her son.

The Texan send her a smile back. "Thanks," he answered. Him, Sara and Catherine met with Grissom and Warrick who already were at the casino. Warrick soon left with some work for Greg to do back at the lab.

* * *

Nick the looked away from the screen where he was watching the videofootage from the casino, and looked down at his pants when he heard a beeping noise. He grabbed his pager and saw a message from Greg. The Texan turned his head and saw Greg standing across the hall, waving a him. An eyebrow rose on his forehead. He sighed, now he had to face Greg for the first time today. He stood up and walked into the DNA lab.

"You beeped me from across the hall?" Nick said, he couldn't stop a smile from forming itself on his face. He found it cute Greg had beeped him when they only were a few meters from each other.

"Yeah, I waved, you didn't look." Greg answered, a small smile on his face. He looked down and grabbed a piece of paper. "The blood contribution on that dice-"

"Yeah?" Nick looke down at the paper.

"Tom Haviland and Kim," Greg added.

"So when he blew on the dice," Nick looked up and into Greg's eyes and continued, "he blew the victim's blood."

Greg nodded. "I know I haven't been getting out in the field very much, but how does a guy get a girls blood in his mouth when he is killing her?" He asked, looking at Nick.

Nick smiled. "Muder is messy my friend," he answered and looked back down at the paper.

"So, now you have to find it on the surveillance tape?" Greg asked curiously.

"If I want to present it to a jury, yeah. Nowadays, people expect a show," Nick explained as he handed the test results back to the DNA tech. As he walked out of the DNA lab he added, "I should've gone to film school." He heard the younger man's chuckle before the door closed and Nick went back to the AV lab.

* * *

Nick opened the class door to the DNA lab and stormed in with an annoyed look on his face. He'd just come back from court. "I forgot to put case identifiers on my dice photos," Nick growled, his voice clearly showing how annoyed and stupid he felt. The CSI sat down at the table in the DNA lab and watched as Greg turned around and faced the Texan. "I totally blew it," he added. "I'm so stupid."

Greg gave him a friendly smile. "Don't worry about it, Nicky," he said, sitting down beside the man, leaving his work for a second.

"How can I not? Dammit." Nick felt really stupid and embarrassed. How could he forget such an important thing?

The DNA tech placed one of his hands on Nick's shoulder, squeezed a bit and send him his famous goofy smile. "You are still going to catch the bad guy, Nick." His voice soft. The touch of Greg's hand send tingling feelings to the Texan's stomach, a shiver down his spine and the hair on his neck rose. The mere touch of Greg made him feel relaxed and upset at the same.

A smile spread out on Nick's face, he looked into Greg's eyes. "Thanks, G."

Greg nodded, removed his hand, stood up and returned to his work. "That's what friends are for, Tex!" Nick blushed at the nickname. "So are you going back to court?"

Nick nodded even though Greg wasn't able to see it since he had his back turned against the Texan. "Yeah, but I got a break right now," he replied. For a quick moment he looked around to see if anyone was watching them, then he stood up and walked over to Greg and looked over the other man's smaller shoulders. He felt Greg's body heat, making him feel comfortable and safe. He enjoyed the closeness, but he always made sure not to make it look like he was in love with Greg.

"You're doing it again, Nick." Greg suddenly said, he turned around and faced Nick, their faces now only inches part.

Nick could feel Greg's warm breath against his face; it felt so good. He was almost sure he was addicted to Greg. "Sorry," he said and took a step back. He knew what Greg meant when he said those words. Nick had something about entering Greg's personal space, he had done it a lot.

Greg grinned. "Not that I mind it," he answered, turned around and went back to working.

Nick blinked. _'He doesn't mind it when I'm that close to him? Usually he asks me to take a step back or somethin'... But now he doesn't mind?'_ He asked himself shocked. _'Really?'_ He couldn't help but smile now. If only Greg knew how much those words meant to him.

Happily Nick moved to stand beside Greg, rested his elbows on the table beside the younger man, chin resting on top of his palms as he looked at Greg working. "What are you workin' on?"

"Some old DNA stuff I should have done weeks ago," Greg replied, not looking at Nick as he spoke.

"Lazyass," Nick said.

"You know it," Greg answered.

Even though Greg didn't look at Nick, Nick could still see the smile that formed itself on Greg's face when the younger man spoke. As always that smile made him melt and feel tingly inside his body. Nothing in the world mattered as long as Greg smiled. It was the only thing Nick sometimes saw. When he was down all he needed was to see Greg's smile. To put it simple, he loved Greg's smile. It was one of the best features of Greg in Nick's oppinion.

"Are you doing anything later?"

"That depends on when this case closes," Nick answered, curious as to why Greg asked him.

"Well, I'm off in an hour. When you are done why don't you come by my place. We can hang out and I can make you that Norwegian food you love so much." The food Greg talked about was some food he had taken with him to work once and he had let Nick taste it and since then Nick had always asked him about when he could make him some of it.

Nick smiled. "Sounds like a good plan," he answered, staring into Greg's eyes, the younger man didn't return the look. He was happy Greg wanted to hang out with him. _'We are friends after all.'_ The Texan reminded himself. _'Friends hangs out.'_

For the first time in minutes Greg looked up, his face almost shone with happiness. "Great!" He said with a joyful voice. That was an unusual reaction from Greg. Nick knew Greg enjoyed hanging out with him just like he enjoyed being with Greg, and he knew the younger man could be hyper, but he had never been so thrilled when Nick agreed or asked to hang out with him after work. It made him wonder. Did Greg feel the same?

Nick tilted his head. _'But why would he start actin' like that now? If he likes me why begin to show it now? Why not before?'_ It confused the Texan. "When do you think the food with be done?"

Greg tilted his head back a bit, pursed his lips as he thought. "Why don't you call me when you are done in court? I'll start making it then. You can go home and change out of that suit while I'm making to food."

Nick nodded in agreement. "That sounds like a plan."

The case were closed a few ours later. As they had expected Tom Haviland was the killer.

At the moment Nick was sitting at the kitchen table, watching Greg making their dinner while he was explaining why Tom Haviland had killed Tonya.

"So you're telling me that while Haviland had sex with the two chicks, he discovered one of them had.. Male parts?" Greg asked, one eyebrow raised as he looked at Nick in disbelief.

Nick nodded. "Yeah, after that he killed Kim Zsu just to silence her." He looked around the kitchen, suddenly noticing a piece of paper hanging on the refrigerator. It was the note he had written to Greg earlier. He could clearly make out the words of his neat handwriting.

_Hey G,_

_I was called into work. I wrote this note to let you know that you can use the shower and borrow a shirt if you want too. There is fresh coffee in the kitchen. I'm sorry I couldn't drive you to work as promised, but as you can see I left you some money for a cab._

_- Nick_

Greg shook his head and turned back to the food. "I can't believe what people kill for today," he said.

"Me either, G." Nick said, eyes firm on Greg's perfect ass. "I see you kept the note."

Greg turned to look at him, his eyes drifted across the kitchen to the note. He grinned. "Yeah, it's a momento for the great day we had. And by the way, thanks for the money"

Nick smiled and nodded. "So how was your day?"

"Stressful. As I said earlier I had some old work to finish, plus the case today. For once I had work to do all day." He grabbed some plates from the drawer, two forks and knives and laid it out on the table. "What do you want to drink? Beer? Water? Juice?" Greg asked, looking into his refrigerator, naming the things he had at the moment. When Nick didn't answer he looked over his shoulder and saw Nick staring at him or something close to him. "Nick?"

The Texan blushed. Greg had just caught him staring at his ass and he was suddenly reminded of the dare he had forgotten through the day. "Ehm, a beer would be nice after todays work," he answered.

Greg frowned, but decided to ignore the staring for now, although he was really curious as to what Nick had been staring at. "Alrighty," he said and grabbed two beers, opened them both and gave one to Nick. He watched as the older man gulped down some beer, leaning back in a chair and sigh. Greg frowned, something was clearly bothering the other man. "What's wrong?"

Nick opened his eyes and looked at Greg. "Nothin'," he answered with a small smile. He didn't want to bother Greg with his problems when Greg kinda was his problem. Greg and that stupid dare.

"You sure?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

They stared into each other's eyes for a minute. Greg searching for the truth, Nick trying to hide it. With a sigh Greg turned around, grabbed the food and placed an equal amount of food on each plate, and then he sat down on the other side of the table. "I hope you like it."

"If it tastes like last time I'll love it," Nick said, smiling before he dug into his food and ate it happily. He enjoyed this, being in Greg's home and Greg making him dinner. They were almost like a couple with the way they were acting. Now Greg only needed to know about Nick's feelings and maybe Nick got lucky and Greg returned them. He sighed, not noticing Greg was looking at him, watching the Texan making faces as he thought.

Maybe later on when they are sitting beside each other on the couch watching TV maybe he could kiss Greg there? He bit his lip. Could he really do it after all this time? Could he really take the chance?

"Alright," Greg started, bringing Nick out of his thoughts. "What is bothering you Nicholas Parker Stokes?"

Nick gulped as he heard the younger man use his full name. "Nothin' really." He answered, faking a small smile.

Greg raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't look like nothing, Nick." He held some kind of a worried look on his face.

"Well, there is somethin'," Nick began, looking into Greg's beautiful eyes. "But it isn't a big deal."

Greg sighed. "Alright. I understand. You don't have to tell me." Before Nick could answer Greg continued. "But you know you can talk to me, right?"

Nick nodded. "I know that, G." They shared a smile before they both went back to eating their food. "It's just that there is this person I have liked for years and my friends just dared me to kiss hi-her." The Texan suddenly confessed, almost forgetting to switch him with her.

"Uuh, who won' the Texan's heart?" Greg asked, suddenly a big, happy smile on his face. Grateful that Nick had finally confessed what was bothering him. He didn't like it when his friends are troubled.

"You don't know hi-her!" Nick said, once again almost forgetting to switch the genders.

"Alright, I get it. You want her all by yourself." Greg said, nodding to show he understood, but still smiling. "So, what's the problem?"

"I'm afraid of her rejection." Nick started. He sighed and looked down at his food on the plate. "I have liked her for so many years and we are really good friends, but when I kiss her and she says she doesn't feel the same I would.." He trailed off, looked back up and into Greg's chocolate eyes. For a moment he was silence as he stared at his secret love. It felt strange telling his problem to the one that caused the problem. "Don't know what I would do, but I know it would hurt more than anythin'."

Greg nodded. He kinda knew how Nick felt; he had feared a few rejections through his life. "Well, if she doesn't like you the way you like her, why not after the kiss tell her it was a dare from your friends?"

"I thought about that." Nick said nervously, playing around with the fork in his hands, trying to stop himself from looking into Greg's eyes. He could feel the other man's gaze locked on him and it made him feel extremely uncomfortable.

Greg raised an eyebrow. "But?"

"But, it just feels so wrong, you know." The Texan admitted, still not looking at Greg. He listened as the chair Greg was seated in made some squeaking sounds. He shortly looked up and saw Greg lean back in the chair, arms crossed over the chest, eyes staring into Nick's.

"I don't really know how to help you, Tex." Greg finished his dinner. "You could tell your friends you don't want to do the dare," he suggested as he stood up and took his plate and the empty beer bottle to the sink and started washing the plate.

"G, you know me, I never turn down a dare."

"Yeah, but Nick it's your feelings. You shouldn't do this because of a dare. You should do it because you want too, not because you feel obligated to it." Suddenly Nick felt like the little kid and Greg was the older and more wise man.

The Texan sighed. "You're right man," he replied before eating the last of his dinner.

Greg took Nick's plate to the sink and started to wash it too. "So what are you going to do?" He asked curiously.

"I should have told hi-her my feelings years ago, but I was too afraid of her answer, but this dare is acutally helping me pushing myself." Nick admitted, finally looking at Greg who still stood with his back toward the CSI. It was probably the reason why he could looke at the younger man. His eyes meeting with Greg's made him a bit afraid. The younger man was brilliant, a genius and Nick was sure he could read right through him sometimes, and he didn't need Greg to see he was lying.

Finished with the plates, Greg turned around and sat down on the chair again. "Well, that's one good thing about it. So what's next?"

"Don't know yet, but I know I want to tell her how I feel," Nick replied.

"Alright."

"Thanks."

"Hmm?"

Nick looked at him and gave him a smile. "For helping me," he said.

"I didn't really helpy you, Nicky."

"Still, Greggo. Thanks."

"Well then you are welcome, Tex."

Tbc...

* * *

If you like the story then **PLEASE REVIEW**! It can't be that hard to press the small little review button and write what you think in a few words. It doesn't take that long either. Please guys, if you like the story, review and let me know it or else I will start thinking you don't like it and if you don't like it why should I continue posting chapters? I could keep them to myself you know, but I decided to share my story with you, so please guys, review..

I know I sound needy, but I'm sure you all know how much reviews means to authors..


	4. Chapter 4 Wednesday

**Title:** One Week  
**Author:** AgentPufferfish  
**Fandom:** CSI  
**Pairing:** Nick/Greg  
**Rating:** T-rated  
**Beta:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan  
**Summary:** Sometimes you just have to take the chance or else you could lose something great before you even had it. Nick/Greg - Slash.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI..

* * *

Chapter 4: Wednesday

He kept staring out the small opening between the curtains of his window. A sunray shone through the opening, telling him it was in the early part of the day, but what the precise time it was he wasn't sure.

For the first time in weeks Nick had the day off. It was normal that CSI's worked a lot more than what people should, and Nick didn't mind to work as much as he did, but it was always nice with a day off. Yesterday was spent with Greg until about eleven where Nick went home to get some sleep after a hard day at work. He went straight to bed and fell asleep shortly after hitting the mattress.

He turned around to lay on his back. Eyes kept staring into the white ceiling, staring at nothing in particular, just staring. He didn't know what to do today. His mind had been on Greg and that dare all this time since Sunday where his co-workers dared him. He had been thinking so much about it that he had forgotten about his day off.

He was lucky that Grissom reminded him about it yesterday before he went home or else he would have gotten up early as always and right into work just to be told he wasn't supposed to work that day. But since he had forgotten, he hadn't laid any thought in how to spend it.

Once again he turned around to lay on his side, dark eyes staring at the little opening in the curtains. He didn't have any laundry since his neighbor, old Mrs. Petersen always made sure to wash his clothing when he had absolute no time. She was a nice old lady, always making sure he had something to eat if she noticed he hadn't been home a lot lately. She was like a second mother. . . Or grandmother.

He didn't feel like watching the television all day, maybe for an hour or so but not any longer. There wasn't any games today and he didn't really feel like watching a movie or read any books. All the books he owned had been read by him so many times that he could almost recite every sentence without looking. Every movie he owned had been watched by him to many times that they were getting a bit boring. He should probably update his book and movie collection.

A beeping noise suddenly started. Nick turned around to lay on his other side and looked at his nightstand where the alarm clock stood. He had woken up an hour earlier than he had planned. Closing his eyes for a moment, breathing in his own scent from his pillows before he turned off the annoying beeping noise.

His hand moved from the alarm clock to the glasses that were laying beside the clock, he grabbed them and put them on. He hated his glasses, he usually wore contacts, but when he was home and nobody had to look at him he would sometimes wear his glasses. He was a bit jealous of Greg and his perfect eye sight.

Nick sat up, pushed the covers off him and swung his legs to the side. He didn't feel like laying restless around in his bed anymore. He had done it for an hour, trying to get back to sleep in hopes that the day would go by faster, but he had no such luck with that. He hated to just lay awake in bed just to turn around and around again and again trying to find a comfortable way to lay. If only he had a certain DNA tech in his arms then Nick would be sure he wouldn't mind laying around awake in bed for hours. Greg could entertain him by just being there in his Texan arms.

He stood and walked to his door, he unlocked and opened it. Since his stalker happened he hadn't felt comfortable sleeping with his bedroom door open. Locking it was just to keep his mind at ease. He walked down the small hallway and into his bathroom where he immediately grabbed his razor and shaving cream. Finishing with that Nick then stripped and stepped into his shower. Usually he would fold his clothing neatly and lay it on top of his toilet, or else he would strip in his bedroom and throw the clothes into the laundry basket before taking his usual morning trip to the bathroom. Why he hadn't done that this morning he didn't know. He didn't even know why he felt so restless.

Maybe it was because of the dare?

Enjoying the gentle yet forceful touch of the water spraying down on his shoulders, head and back, massaging the knots in his shoulders until they almost were gone. The Texan had always liked standing under the spraying water, sometimes he even sat on the floor with his back against the wall, letting the water fall down upon him. Sometimes he could spend an hour in his shower, just letting his thoughts get the better of him. When he was a kid he would stay in the bathtub as long as possible which would be a long time and his mother would always have to force him out of the water. Gabrielle , his oldest sister used to call him a water nymph because he adored the water as much as he did.

He grabbed a bottle of shampoo, poured some into his right hand and he then began messaging the shampoo into his short, dark hair with his finger pads.

After finishing with his hair he washed his whole body, thinking of Greg while doing so. In his mind it was Greg's hands that touched him, caressing his body with those long, delicate, soft fingers. And meanwhile he would place small, loving kisses on the Texan's tan skin. He would he whispering sweet nothings in Nick's ears, telling him how he loved him, telling him how he would never let go.

A sigh escaped his lips as dark eyes opened. "Stop it," Nick muttered softly to himself._ 'You will only hurt yourself more by thinkin' of things there will never happen.'_ He hated being in love with Greg. It was a dammed curse he couldn't get rid off. If he wasn't in love with Greg everything could be so much easier. If only he saw Greg as the annoying little brother as the rest of the CSI's did, but he didn't.

Nick stepped under the spraying water once again and let the water shower all the shampoo from his body and hair away. He gave the water a helping hand with his hair as he used his fingers to get the shampoo out of the short hair.

When he was done with his shower the dark eyed man turned the water off and stepped out. Letting the cool air hit his skin he shivered and grabbed a towel, then dried his body along with his short hair. After that he wrapped the towel around his hips and wandered out of the bathroom and back toward his bedroom where he began to search for something to wear. He found an army green t-shirt, a pair of fade-blue jeans and a brown belt.

As he was about to step out of his bedroom he heard a buzzing noise. Nick turned around and looked at his nightstand where his cell phone lay. He saw the screen wasn't dark, first he decided to ignore it, but then he thought it could be important. Maybe it was Grissom or Catherine calling him. He grabbed the cell and read what it told him. He had one new message. Nick opened it and saw it was Greg. Curious as to what the younger man wanted Nick opened the message and read.

_Hey sleepy head!_

Nick tilted his head and wrote back. _Aren't you at work?_

A new message came from the lab-rat as Nick walked down the hallway and toward his kitchen.

_Yeah! I heard you have a day off. Lucky bastard._

Nick chuckled at that and wrote, _I haven't had a day off in weeks, you know. _

While waiting for a reply the Texan grabbed an apple, a banana, a mango and some other fruit. He didn't feel like eating toast or any other kind of breakfast, so he decided to make a bowl of fruit for breakfast. Once again his phone buzzed.

_Sorry for the wait, Catherine wanted something._

Nick smiled and wrote, _that's alright, but how come you are texting me? Aren't you supposed to work? _

He finished with pealing his banana and cut it in small pieces and held the pieces into the bowl with the already cut apple. He washes his hands, hating the stickiness of his fingers after touching the banana.

_It's a slow day,_ was the reply from Greg.

As Nick didn't know what to answer, he sent a smiley and then began pealing the mango before cutting it and putted the many pieces of the sweet fruit into the bowl.

Nick slide his phone into the pocket in his pants, grabbed a fork and the bowl of fruit and walked into his living room where he sat down on the couch, he sat the fruit and the fork down then he turned the television on. After going through the few channels he had, Nick decided to watch Discovery Channel like he almost always did.

He felt his phone buss in his pants as soon as he took a bite of his mango. While chewing and enjoying the sweet taste of the fruit on his tongue, Nick sat the fork and bowl done before grabbing his phone and reading the newest message from the lab rat.

_What'cha doing?_ It said.

Nick smiled to himself, liking the fact that the man of his dreams wanted to know what he was doing.

_Watching TV. You?_ He wrote back, feeling it was normal when someone asked you what you were doing to ask the same question back.

While waiting for an answer Nick continued to eat his breakfast, eyes resting on the TV screen. Once again his phone told him that Greg had written back.

_Listening to sweet music, reading my lovely magazine._

_You weren't kidding when you said the day was slow._ Nick answered.

_Why should I lie? :D_ Greg quickly wrote back.

Nick rolled his eyes and sat down the bowl down once again and began to write a reply. Before he even got the chance to send his next text message to the DNA tech, he got one back.

He opened it and read the newest words from Greg.

_Sorry, gotta go now. Grissom has a little work for me._

_Alright_, Nick wrote back even though he knew that by now Greg was already deep in his work. Although Greg was lazy, hyper and crazy, he always did his work.

Finishing with his bowl of fruit, Nick turned off the TV since he didn't find it that interesting. He stood up and walked back to his kitchen to wash the bowl and fork. He dried it and sat it back where it belonged.

Nick walked to his front door, grabbing his keys on the way. He stepped into his shoes and walked out of his apartment, cell phone still in his pocket as he hoped that the chocolate eyed man would write again when he was done.

He locked the front door and walked down the hallway and steps until he reached the ground. He walked away from the apartment building he lived in and down the road. He felt like taking a walk since he had nothing to do at home besides watch boring TV or he could just sit around, but he didn't want to do that. Instead he decided to taking a long walk around the city, enjoying the warm weather without worrying about some suspect or victim. The only thing on his mind was Greg.

Greg.

_Gregory Hojem Sanders._

Crazy, young, lab rat who is into latex, like fashion models and Marilyn Manson. He surfs, scuba dives, has a coin collection and writes a lot.

Nick sighed and slide his hands down into the pockets of his pants, his right hand meeting with his black cell phone.

What was he going to do with Greg and the dare? He knew he soon had to figure out something. It was Wednesday and he had until Sunday afternoon. The dare was still one of the stupidest thing he had ever agreed too, but as he had told both Warrick and Greg, the dare was helping him to gather some courage together to finally kiss Greg and admit his feelings. He still feared rejection and he still feared the thought of Greg hating him or ignoring him for kissing him, but he had waited long enough and maybe he was time to let the younger man know about his feelings.

How should he approach the younger man? He could walk straight up to him, shove him against the wall like a predator and kiss him with passion and love, or he could just walk up to him and gentle press his lips against the younger man's rosy lips.

Nick could invite him over, have dinner and after that go for a walk, softly reaching for Greg's hand and when the other man asked him what was wrong, he could kiss him and confess. He could take Greg to a bar, push him out to the dance floor even though it would probably be the other way around with Greg pushing Nick out on the dance floor. And while dancing Nick could admit his feelings over the loud music and then kiss the younger man.

So many possibilities and Nick feared them all._ 'No, I can't continue to live in fear. I can admit my damn feelin's for Greg and get over with it! I can't continue to live like this. It's hurtin' me too much. And what if Catherine is right? What if Greg feels the same about me?'_

Nick groaned. His thoughts were a mess. One minute he was strong enough to admit it all to Greg, the next minute he couldn't because of his stupid fear. Since he got the dare his feelings and thoughts kept changing about the whole things. The one thing never changing was that the dare was stupid. There was also another fact; he had kept his sexuality a secret, or a lie his whole life. Everybody he knew had it in mind that he was heterosexual.

He grew up living with his secret and as he always had told himself he would only date the few men he found really, really attractive and only men who didn't know his friends and family or anybody else he knew. He couldn't risk that they told the ones he knew that they were seeing him. The only few men he had dated hadn't lasted long enough for it to be serious and the fault was mostly Greg's who Nick had liked from the beginning.

The ones he dated before he came to Vegas. . . Well, he didn't exactly date them, only kissed them and sometimes the kisses lead to more, but it was only a one time thing. He wasn't ashamed of liking guys, not at all. He only feared losing the people he loved, therefore it meant a lot to him when Catherine, Warrick and Sara didn't mind him being gay.

A small smile played on his lips at the thought. He had always thought Warrick would feel disgusted when Nick would come out of the closet. He always had a feeling that Catherine and Sara wouldn't really mind it. There was something with women and gay men that Nick didn't understand.

A familiar movement caught his eyes. He looked up and saw a familiar figure's back against him, walking only a few minutes from the Texan. It was Greg, but what was he doing here? He looked at the clock on his cell phone and saw that he had been walking for three hours.

Nick let the thoughts go back for a moment as his eyes drifted across the body of Greg. The younger man wore really tight black jeans and a loose Marylin Manson t-shirt, also in black. He was happy that the loose shirt, which also looked a bit to big for Greg, didn't cover the other man's nice, firm ass. A smirk spread out on his face has he watched the ass move as Greg walked.

Should he walk up to Greg or turn around and act as if he didn't see the younger man? Nick sighed and shook his head before he took a step forward. Quickly he caught up with Greg and laid a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

A cry escaped Greg, he jumped around, hands ready to attack whoever was behind him, but as soon as he saw it was the familiar Texan, he lowered his hands and tried to breath normally again.

"Geez Nick! Try to give a man a heart attack, will ya!" Greg exclaimed as he pulled out the earplugs of his iPod and let them rest down his chest. Chocolate eyes made contact with dark brown.

"Sorry," Nick answered with a little smile. "Didn't meant to scare you."

Greg send a small smile back and shook his head. "It's alright, but next time try not to give me a heart attack. I get them enough in the lab. I'll die young!" He answered dramatically.

Nick chuckled. "I will try and stop scarin' you when I need you at work," he said with a nod. "Why aren't you at work?"

Greg smiled at him. "As I said earlier, slow day at the lab. There wasn't really anything for me to do so Grissom gave me the day off, but if something happens I have to get in there."

Nick nodded. "So you are headed home?" They were both walking slowly beside each other, following one of the many paths in the park.

"That was the idea, yeah." Greg answered with a slight nod, still smiling as he played around with on of the earplugs to his iPod. "But you know what, over there," as Greg spoke he pointed at something behind Nick which made the older man look over his shoulder.

Dark eyes met with the sight of a small cafe on the corner of the street. It wasn't empty, but it wasn't full either. A young couple with a small girl sat around a table, the parents drinking coffee and the girl eating ice-cream from a bowl. Four young teenagers sat around another table, and then the elder couple there sat inside the cafe.

"They have the best ice-cream I've ever tasted!"

As Nick turned to look back at Greg, he noticed the younger man looked like a child on Christmas just about to open his presents. "Yeah?" He asked even though he knew what Greg wanted.

The younger man was almost jumping up and down with an excited look on his face. "Wanna go get some?" He asked.

Nick smiled, of course he wanted too. "Sure, why not. I have the time." He nodded and before he knew it, Greg had grabbed his wrist in a firm yet gentle grip and pulled the Texan towards the little cafe. _'Almost like a date,'_ he thought, liking the feeling of Greg's fingers around his wrist.

After deciding to sit outside in the warm sun, they found a table just right outside the cafe window. As soon as they sat down, on on each side of the table facing each other, a young women, couldn't be older than nineteen, came over. "Hey guys, I'm gonna be your waitress today. What can I get you?"

Nick looked at Greg who quickly ordered a banana split and a coke.

"What about you, handsome?" He hadn't noticed they both were staring at him.

Nick looked at the waitress. "Just a cup of coffee."

"Nicky don't be boring! Get some ice-cream." Greg looked at him, but Nick shook his head and with that the waitress went to get their orders.

"You are such a health-freak."

"And I'm fine with that," Nick replied with a slight shrug.

Greg's soda and banana split and Nick's coffee arrived only a few seconds after that; the waitress giving Nick a wink before leaving.

Nick watched with happy yet painful eyes as Greg started eating his ice-cream and banana with the chocolate syrup on top. Happiness because he was with Greg and the younger man always made him happy. Pain because he was in love with Greg and Greg didn't know.

It couldn't be that hard could it? _'Just open you mouth and say you love him.'_ He thought._ 'You can do it, Nick.'_ He felt kinda stupid talking to himself. He parted his lips-

"Do you have the day off tomorrow too?" Greg asked, stopping Nick from continuing with his confession before it even started.

Nick blinked. "No." He answered, short and simple as it couldn't find a longer answer.

Greg nodded before lifting his spoon with ice-cream to lips. Nick eyes locked on those delicate lips as they parted. A small moan escaped from Greg as he tasted the sweet ice-cream. "I so love this place!"

"Like the Chinese place we ate at?" Nick asked amusingly.

Greg nodded joyful, mouth filled with ice-cream as he let the sweetness melt on his tongue. While eating and drinking the two men chatted, eyes almost always in contact as they spoke to each other.

They talked and talked, both forgotten about the time. Suddenly the sound of a loud, rock song Nick didn't know, sounded from Greg's pants. The younger man quickly grabbed his phone and held it to his ear. "Sanders," he answered.

Nick watched him as the person on the other side of the line spoke, Greg took another spoon of ice-cream into his mouth. "Yeah?" Greg said. "Alright, sure. I'll be there as quickly as possible." As Greg talked Nick kept silent allowing him to talk to whoever was on the phone "At the park." Once again silence. "Yeah, I met Nick and invited him for ice-cream at the place we once went too."

A arrow went straight through the Texan's heart. Who was Greg taking too? His girlfriend? He bit his lips, almost drawing blood.

"Ok. See you later." Greg turned off the phone and slide it back in his pocket. "That was Sara, they need me back at the lab."

Nick looked at the watch around his wrist and saw that they had been at the cafe for almost three hours. He looked back at Greg. "I will come with you," he said, pushed back his chair and stood up as Greg paid for the banana split, soda and coffee. He was happy it was Sara and not some kind of girlfriend.

Greg looked at him. "You sure? I mean, it's your day off! Enjoy it while you can, Nicky."

Nick smile and said, "I have nothin' to do at home anyway, that was why I was takin' a walk."

They shared a moment, both staring into the other's brown eyes, small smiles on their lips. Suddenly blushing, Greg turned away and started walking. "We better get going or Sara will come and hunt me down. I'm too young to die," he said.

Nick followed him and walked beside him. "What is it with you and dyin' today?" He chuckled.

"Dunno, really," Greg answered with pursed lips before he sent the Texan a big, goofy grin.

As soon as they arrived at the lab they met with Sara who was about to leave as she was just called out once again. She looked surprised to see the Texan.

"Hey Nick. I thought you had the day off," she said as he stared at him.

Nick nodded. "I have the day off; I just decided to go with Greg and come to work since I have nothin' to do at home." He always enjoyed to have to day off, but not when he had nothing to do, then he rather be at work.

"Alright, suit yourself." She said before turning to the DNA tech. "Catherine is waiting for you in your lab." Greg nodded, gave Nick as smile and walked toward his lab. Sara turned back to Nick after watching Greg walk away. "So you had a date?" A grin was on her face.

"It wasn't a date," Nick replied.

"Aha, sure it wasn't, Nicky," she grinned. "You just ate ice-cream at a cafe."

"That's right. Not a date, Sara," Nick answered. "Can I come with you?"

The brown haired woman nodded. "Yeah, but you better let Grissom know you're going to work to day. He's at a crime scene with Warrick so you have to call him." Nick nodded and while they walked to Sara's SUV he called Grissom and told him he was at work and was going with Sara.

"So what's the case about?" Nick asked as he sat in the passenger seat, letting the woman drive the car instead of fighting about who got to drive like they usually did.

As Sara started the car she took off and answered, "a cheerleader was found in the guy's shower at a school."

"Any suspects?" Nick asked

Sara nodded. "Yeah, her boyfriend who's semen was all over her, but he says he didn't do it. His teammates says that after the football game they all took a shower and then they all left to party," Sara replied, turning the wheel.

"Maybe they're coverin' for him," Nick suggested. "They are his teammates after all. Back in the day when I played my team always stood with me."

"I agree with the covering part," Sara said, stopping for red.

"So were are we goin'?" Nick asked

"The suspect's house." Sara replied their was silence for a moment then she added "So how's it going with Greggo?"

"Nothing new," Nick answered shortly.

This was going to be a long week Nick could feel it. He just hoped he could gather the courage to tell Greg of his feelings and soon.

* * *

Review guys! ^-^


End file.
